Without Mercy
by MmeGiry
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Lady Van Tassel.


**Author:** MmeGiry, AKA Rebecca Bennett.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sleepy Hollow, or Lady Van Tassel. I just love her character. Miranda Richardson rocks out loud.

**Summary:** Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Lady Van Tassel.

**Without Mercy,**

I remember the first time I entered the Van Tassel household. I was young, in my early twenties, and attractive, well; Baltus seemed to think so. I'd succeeded in my first objective within minutes of entering the house. Baltus desired me. This was my first step on the path of revenge.

I'd entered the household as sick nurse to Baltus's simpering wife, Elizabeth Van Tassel. She'd been sick… although it had just been a bad cough, it was about to get much worse. The poison finished her off within a week. The Doctor agreed with me that a post mortem was unnecessary. After all, I knew of his dalliance with one of his servants. It would have been unwise to disagree with me.

It didn't take long for Baltus to get over Elizabeth. Within a month, he began courting me. Of course, I played the virgin maiden; prim, proper, yet enticing, and Baltus took the hint that he'd have to marry me to bed me, and two months to the day of his wife's death, I became Lady Van Tassel.

I had carried out my second objective within three months of residence in Sleepy Hollow. I was adored by Baltus, and his annoying little brat, Katrina. I was respected and looked up to by the citizens of Sleepy Hollow; some more than others; Reverend Steenwyck for example, although his respect for me generated from his lust, and our… secret consultations. There was only one more step in my quest for the revenge I had craved all my life.

I would wait a decade to raise him from his grave, a long time to play the devoted wife and step-mother. But the pleasure I got from their pain and suffering would be by far, worth the wait, and Baltus and Van Garret would taste the destruction they rained upon my families life so long ago, if I had to force feed it to them.

Ten years later, my time finally came, and I raised the Horseman from his grave in the Western Woods. Van Garret's head was the first to roll, and roll it did. The landlord who showed us no mercy was nomore. The Widow Winship soon followed, as did her unborn child. Van Garret's money couldn't be allowed to go to his mistress; it had to go to Baltus, and eventually me.

The town mourned for it's chief citizen, and Durk, his son, yet I rejoiced. The bastard was dead. Yet my work was not complete. Other's knew of the relationship between Van Garret and Emily Winship. Magistrate Phillipse; off with his head. Jonathan Masbeth; off with _his_ head. The Killians; off with _their_ heads. There was no need for the destruction of Steenwyck, he paid for our trysts with his silence. The Doctor had given up one mistress, and inherited another. I'm sure his wife would have enjoyed learning of her husband's extra curricular activities. So, my silence for his silence. It was almost too easy.

Then came Constable Ichabod Crane. I'd originally underestimated him. He was too smart for his own good. I couldn't risk him discovering my involvement in the affair… so, off with _my_ head; or so it seemed to Baltus. The body found was that of the servant girl, Sarah, and unbenownst to Baltus and the rest of the Hollow's inhabitants, I had faked my own death, concealed myself, and had a front seat at my husband's demise; quite entertaining, if I do say so myself. So, one person left for the Horseman's sword; Baltus's little brat, Katrina.

Oh, the look on her face when I entered the windmill. She looked like she'd seen a ghost; which to her was technically true. I wasted no time. I summoned the Horseman; his last victim would be Katrina, the only thing between me and my happiness. But the little witch had ensnared the love of Constable Ichabod Crane, who rushed to save his love from the clutches of evil. Me. Yet, Crane could not possibly hope to defeat the Horseman. The only way Katrina could survive, was if the Horseman was given back his skull; the skull I had taken from his grave; the skull which was the key to governing to Horseman.

In one move, I lost everything and hell is a dark, dark place…

End.

* * *

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this, and as always, please RR, I'd appreciate it greatly.


End file.
